


Wednesday Already

by calissequecestmignon



Series: Daily dose of Oliver and Connor [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, philosophical musings on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calissequecestmignon/pseuds/calissequecestmignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver get to lie in for the morning, have sex and philosophize about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Already

 (Connor in  **bold,** Oliver in plain) 

Hey, babe, here's a cup of coffee.

**Mmm, thanks. What time is it?**

Just before 9.

**Feels like Saturday.**

Wednesday. Hump day.

**Let me text Michaela and tell her I won't be in class. One of them will take notes for me.**

Okay, but no checking your other shit. Just be here with me.

**I'm here with you.**

What time's your next class?

**Not until 2.**

So we have a while.

**Yes, we do.**

What's that smile? Got something in mind?

**Many things in mind.**

Want breakfast?

**I want you, Oliver.**

I like where your mind is going. And I love where your hand is going.

**I can't keep my hands off you when your cock is crowing like this in the morning.**

My cock loves the way your hand feels right now. Just like that.

**Is this what you want? Like this?**

 Yes,   maybe, like this..

**Why do you put your hand on mine to show me? Why don't you tell me?**

Back to this again, you're all about talking sex aren't you?

**Talking sex is a good part of doing sex. You want a harder grip? Is that what you want? Why not just say it?**

Okay, okay, you know that thing you do with your thumb?

**Like this? You like this, don't you?**

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Take these blankets off, I can't see all of you**.

Okay, but harder.

**No. Not harder. I don't want you to come yet.**

Oh, come on.

**Come on, come back from that edge, Ollie. Let's drag this out a bit longer.**

I won't be able to if you keep kissing me like that.

**I can be hands off and mouth off. I can move over to the other side of the bed if you like.**

You know I don't like. Stay here.

**Stop humping my leg.**

I'm just scratching an itch you won't scratch.

**Let's talk some more.**

Let's talk later.

**Come on, Ollie. Talk dirty to me. You know I love when those words come out of your mouth.**

What do you want me to say?

**What do you want me to do?**

Something. Anything. Put me out of my misery.

**Stop trying to cheat.**

I'm not cheating.

**Really? I see you trying to get your hand on your dick.**

It's hard, it's aching, it's lonely.

**I guess it should meet up with my dick.**

Maybe

**I want to take your cock in my mouth.**  

Connor. Do it.

**When you say my name like that** **….now just say what you want.**

Oh, fuck. Okay.

**I'm waiting. Look how close I am. I can reach out my tongue and ....... lick the very tip. And I know you like that, Ollie. Want more?**

I want more. Please. Take it in your mouth. I want to feel it.

**Please, even. So polite.**

{only noises. rapid breathing, wet noises, moans}

I'm coming. I'm coming.

Fuck. Oh, Fuck. No, don't ...leave it in.

**I think I've literally sucked you dry now.**

Yes. God that felt so fucking good.

**Kiss me.**

 No

**You have a lot of hang-ups. Kiss me. If it's okay for you to put your dick in my mouth and come in my mouth why can't you kiss me after? You don't mind sucking my dick and then kissing me.**

I don't want to taste myself.

**But you taste so good. One kiss.**

Okay

**See, that's not bad.**

No, it's not bad. Just a little bit past my comfort zone.

**Isn't that how we grow as people? By pushing a little past our comfort zone?**

I don't think there is a place past your comfort zone.

**Not in bed, maybe, but with other things.**

Like?

**Um, well, like intimacy**

Intimacy?

  **Being intimate about things, um, I guess I mean being "open". Sharing stuff, telling stories about myself to you. Ones where I'm not looking like I'm on top of things.**

So you _are_ a top.

**I'm not. I'm not a top. I'm not a bottom. And neither are you. You take control out of bed and in bed sometimes.**

I feel sometimes that you're _letting_ me take control because it turns you on. Not that I'm necessarily _taking_ control. Subtle difference, but still.

**Could you maybe take control right now? Cause if not, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hand.**

Your poor neglected erection.

**Just left hanging here, talk about lonely and aching and hard.**

What do you want?

**Honestly? Just your hand. I want to watch you jerk me off. I want to kiss you while you do it. Unless you want to do something else. I'm feeling lazy, I just want to lie here and enjoy.**

Why is having my hand on your dick so much more exciting than having my hand on my own?

**Cause it's exciting to watch someone come. To know you're giving someone pleasure. Makes you feel powerful--oh fuck, just like that,  more more more more more more more more.**

{many happy moans}

 

**Oh, Ollie. That felt fucking great. God, I love what you do to me. Come here, let me...fuck, my heart is still racing. Kiss me some more.**

Do you think bottoming means you aren't powerful?

**What? Oh, are we back to that? Let me catch my breath. Jesus, what are you doing to, careful, that's sensitive.**

I know it's sensitive, that's why I'm touching it.

**Ollie, don't get me hard again if you're going to leave me hanging.**

Poor baby. I'm getting more coffee.

**And a glass of water, please.**

 Coming right up

**So do _you_ think bottoms have no power?**

I can't hear you. Wait till I get back there.

Here, take this. And the water.

  **Thanks.**

What were you saying about bottoms?

**I don't think that bottoming means you lack power but I know a lot of people do think that. Power doesn't just come from being on top, from being the one who's sticking their dick in someone's ass. Power in sex is more complicated than that.**

Hence the term 'power bottom'.

**Where do you get these terms? You** **’re watching too much TV. But yeah,  you see what I mean--these are just constructs people are creating to have shortcuts and labels to relationships that are complex and complicated. I mean I understand why people do it, but I don't want the label to define my relationship. And it has a lot to do with how straight people's relationships are perceived which isn't fair either, right? Like it's feminine to bottom. I mean, come on. That's not how I see us.**

How do you see us then?

**I see us as equals. In every way, including sexually. You think because I talk more during sex, or I'm more, I don't know, bossy, demanding-- whatever word you want to use--in bed,  you think because of that that I see myself as a 'top'. I don't. If you're fucking me, I don't feel like I've lost my position in our relationship.**

But I feel powerful when I'm fucking you.

**You are powerful, Oliver. That's the thing. You aren't powerful _because_ you're fucking me. You're fucking me because you're powerful. But I have the same power. And I'm starting to see what happens when you have really strong feelings added into the whole mix.**

But do you feel more powerful when you're doing the fucking? There's something about looking down at someone. I don't know, there's something about someone giving in like that.

**It's not really giving _in_. I don't feel like I gave in, like I lost. But I do often feel very giving when you're on top. So that's a kind of power too.  But I know what you mean. Part of why I like it so much _is_ that feeling. But that's back to intimacy. Cause well, oh, .**

What? What were you going to say?

**I don't want to sound like an asshole talking about other guys I've fucked while I'm sitting here naked with you  but just to explain. Okay, topping someone who is basically a stranger, or bottoming for someone who is a stranger, like just sex for the sake of sex probably does have that power dynamic built into it. But for a couple, like us, in a relationship, it doesn't necessarily. I could see where it could, if guys were inclined that way. But it's not like that for me. That's why I can happily do both. Or either. Weren't you the one talking all about compromise the other day?**

I think you were arguing that compromise was inherently dishonest. It's interesting to hear you intellectualizing sexual behaviours.

**You know I did a double major in Sociology and Psychology. It was great preparation for Law school.  This is the kind of shit that really fascinated me. And to be honest, I've been thinking a lot about this kind of stuff since we've been together. And a lot since we spoke on Monday about what it actually means to compromise.**

Because it's so different from what you did before.

**Exactly. Everything is different. It's easier but it's also a lot harder for me sometimes. It's like we're figuring each other out but it's not as cut and dried as it is when it's only sex.**

I think a lot of the feeling of power from being the top comes from feeling like I've taken possession of you. Like you belong to me.

**Yeah, for sure. That's how I feel when I'm fucking you. I feel like, 'he's mine, he belongs to me, he's letting me do this because he loves me'. Probably why those orgasms are so fucking explosive, right? Because a lot of sex happens in our heads.**

It's also like when I give you a blow job. I mean, in theory I'm on my knees, even if I'm just between your legs on the bed and not _literally_ on my knees. So I guess it's a less powerful position. But sometimes I look up and see you looking down at me and that _look_ , that look you give makes me feel like you're really at my mercy.

**That look is so fucking hot. I love when I'm doing you and you give me that look.**

Thinking about the look is making me want to do it again.

**What about Thai?**

Talking code to me?

**Oh, yes.**

You want to give it or get it?

**We can flip a coin.**

Really?

**Seems fair.**

Okay. I'm game.

**See, I can learn to compromise.**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
